The present disclosure relates to slurry fuel with magnesium treated boron and associated manufacturing processes therefor.
Increased range for disposable aerospace vehicles such as air launched decoys and cruise missiles that utilize air-breathing turbine power plants is of interest as the increased range enables larger stand-off distances. The Bregüet equation suggests three possible ways to increase range: (1) increasing the energy of aviation fuels, (2) increasing the lift-drag (L/D) ratio, and/or (3) increasing the amount of fuel carried. Of these three strategies, L/D poses redesign problems that cannot be solved in the near term. Similar problems apply to the third strategy where, for example, external fuel tanks are added. This reduces L/D, maneuverability and compromises the vehicle's signature. An attractive way to increase range therefore includes formulating new fuels, with a higher potential energy that are relatively easy to ignite and capable of efficiently burning.